In a dynamic information consumption environment, a user or multiple users may desire to consume information from various information sources. Such sources may include, for example, audio and video source devices. Such devices may include, for example, DVD players, television receivers, VCRs, cameras, stereo systems, PDAs, computer systems, portable music devices, etc. Each information source device potentially utilizes a unique encoding or compression technology for communicating information. An information source device may, for example, utilize encoding or compression technology to efficiently utilize communication bandwidth between the information source device and information presentation apparatus. Additionally, some of such information source devices may not utilize any encoding or compression.
A user may desire to consume information from the various information sources serially or simultaneously on a single information presentation system. Current information presentation systems do not provide the user the capability to flexibly consume information from various information sources. For example, current information presentation systems do not provide the user the capability to consume information from various information sources when at least a portion of the information may be compressed according to a compression technique and another portion of the information may be compressed according to a different compression technique or not compressed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.